


christmas eve.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [168]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, December writing challenge, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben stopped scrolling through his phone as he reached the ticket counter, explained the situation with his third flight of the day getting canceled to the woman working there, and then said he didn’t care how much it would cost him to get home, he just needed to be on a flight back to New York that day.  The woman did a lot of typing as she attempted polite small talk, but within ten minutes, Ben had a new ticket and was hurrying to the correct gate because the flight was about to take off.Then he got to the gate, checked the ticket so he could figure out where in first-class his seat was, and realized that it was for a seat in coach.or:  Ben is in London on business and is trying to get home for Christmas but his flight keeps getting canceled.  He finally gets a seat on one, realizes it's in coach instead of first class, and then finds a beautiful woman sitting in the seat next to him, and he learns her name is Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 11. Fun times.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!
> 
> December 11 Prompt - You're a rich asshole who only flies first class but the airline messed up and you have to bear the indignity of coach if you wanna get home by Christmas and I’m very amused in the seat next to you. (thewayofthetrashcompactor on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Christmas Eve by Kelly Clarkson

As his wait at the airport in London reached its fifth hour, Ben decided that he was going to kill Hux for fucking this business deal up enough that it required him to fly to England two days before Christmas to fix it. Sure, he’d gotten it put back together over dinner with the client last night, and yes, that meant that he would have good news to deliver to Anakin in person when he showed up at his grandparents’ for Christmas tomorrow morning, but he could only do that if he made it back to New York in time, and if he couldn’t get a new flight then he wouldn’t be there for Christmas. And that would all be Hux’s fault.

So he really wanted to kill Hux. Instead, he was going to just fire him. Anakin would agree that there was just cause after Ben told him the entire story of how things went. 

He was certain of that.

Ben stopped scrolling through his phone as he reached the ticket counter, explained the situation with his third flight of the day getting canceled to the woman working there, and then said he didn’t care how much it would cost him to get home, he just needed to be on a flight back to New York that day. The woman did a lot of typing as she attempted polite small talk, but within ten minutes, Ben had a new ticket and was hurrying to the correct gate because the flight was about to take off. 

Then he got to the gate, checked the ticket so he could figure out where in first-class his seat was, and realized that it was for a seat in coach.

Ben had never flown coach in his life. But the plane was already boarding, so Ben took a deep breath and got in line. He could handle one flight in coach so long as it meant that he was home for Christmas on time. 

Once he was on the plane, he looked at his ticket again, realized he had an aisle seat, and sat down. There was hardly any room for his long legs, the seat was far more uncomfortable than he was used to, and he was muttering to himself about Hux and how everything was his fault before he even realized it. He buckled himself in, paid attention to the announcements, and then went back to muttering about Hux once the plane was in the air.

He was debating whether he should send an email with Hux’s termination in it at that very moment when he heard the person sitting next to him laugh.

Ben hadn’t even realized that someone was sitting next to him.

“I don’t know who this Hux person is, but they’ve certainly made you angry,” came the sexiest voice Ben had ever heard. “I think you’ve blamed him for Jesus’s crucifixion at this point.”

Ben let out a small laugh and turned to look at the woman, finding the sexiest woman he’d ever seen sitting next to him. 

How had he failed to notice someone as beautiful as she was?

“Well, it’s Hux’s fault that I’m sitting here in coach. I’ve never flown coach in my life, but I need to get home for Christmas,” Ben said before he even realized what he was doing. “It’s Hux’s fault that I’m here at all. I had to fly in to fix this business deal this close to Christmas and he’s going to pay for it. I’m so going to enjoy firing him on the twenty-sixth.”

“Ah,” the woman said, shaking her head. “That’s what the coach comments were about. I thought you were one of those rich assholes. You certainly aren’t dressed for a flight back in lowly coach. I can’t imagine flying all this way in a suit like that. How are you comfortable?”

Ben took that moment to notice the oversized sweatshirt and leggings that she was wearing. She certainly did look comfortable. “Since I was here for business, I did not bring casual clothes like you are wearing.”

The woman just nodded. “I see. Still, I would hate to be dressed like that on a flight this long.”

“I’m already uncomfortable. I don’t think the suit is really going to make things that much worse.”

Or at least he hoped not.

“I’m Rey,” the woman finally said. “And I’m sorry you’re suffering the indignity of sitting in coach. I can only imagine what first class is like compared to here. I’ve never flown that way.”

“It’s like heaven compared to this,” Ben said. “And I’m Ben.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Do you live in New York?” Rey asked. “Or are you catching a connection to somewhere else once we get there?”

“Born and raised in Manhattan,” Ben said. “You clearly are not, based upon the accent.”

Rey laughed. “No, London born and bred, but New York City is my new adventure.”

“New adventure?”

“I’m leaving London behind,” Rey explained. “As soon as we land, I am officially a New York City resident.”

“Then allow me to offer up a welcome to my city,” Ben said, smiling at her. “Do you have a place to live worked out?”

Rey started talking about the little apartment in Brooklyn that she’d rented over the internet, but that she was going to have to find a job quickly. She hoped that she would be able to with her degree, and she was refusing to even think about the fact that she wouldn’t. “I only have so much money to live on. A job is going to become very important very quickly.”

“What were you doing in London?” Ben asked.

“Finance,” Rey said. “I was working at the London Stock Exchange so I’m hopeful that the New York one is hiring. I figure my experience might give me a better chance than some competitors for the job.”

“You should apply at Skywalker Incorporated,” Ben responded. “Your skills from that job would be well-suited to the types of positions that will be available when the hiring window opens on January third.”

Rey tilted her head to the side. “Are you planning on applying for a job there then? You seem to know a lot about their hiring practices.”

Ben laughed. “I’m the Chief Operating Officer. It’s my family’s business.”

“Oh, I see,” Rey said, smiling. “Then can the boss put in a good word for me?”

“I’d have to see the application, but if you give me your last name, I’ll keep you in mind.”

Rey grinned and told him her last name. “January third, you said?”

“Yes,” Ben replied. “The office is in downtown Manhattan. It might be a bit of a commute from Brooklyn though.”

“I can handle a commute so long as I can pay my rent,” Rey said. “I will have to go apply on January third.”

“Excellent,” Ben said. “So why are you leaving London, if you don’t mind me asking? I know you said a new adventure but I’m curious to know more.”

“It really is just that. I need a new adventure,” Rey said. “New opportunities. This is going to be a crazy one because I don’t know a soul in New York, but hopefully, I can make some fast friends.”

Ben reached for his briefcase, maneuvered it so he could get inside, and then retrieved one of his business cards and a pen. He closed the briefcase then turned the business card to the back, writing out his personal phone number. “Here,” he said, handing it over to her. “This has the office’s information on it and stuff, but I wrote my number on the back of it. If you need anything, just call and I’ll figure out a way to help you, even if it’s just meeting you for dinner so that you can see a familiar face.”

Rey looked at Ben in surprise before turning her gaze to the number on the back of the card. “Thank you, Ben. I appreciate that beyond words.”

“I mean it. You need anything, just call.”

“Then what are you doing New Year’s Eve?” Rey asked jokingly. 

Ben laughed. “I’m hosting a party at my apartment,” he said. “You’re more than welcome to come to it.”

Rey blinked rapidly. “What?”

“You have no one to spend New Year’s Eve with right?”

“Of course not. I know no one.”

“Then come to the party,” Ben said, plucking the business card back and writing his address on it. “Party starts at seven and goes till dawn. Feel free to stop by any time.”

Rey took the card back when offered and smiled. “Thank you, Ben. I will have to do that.”

They continued their conversation throughout the flight, stood at baggage check together, and then Ben helped Rey get a taxi. “I will see you on New Year’s Eve,” he said as she opened the taxi’s door. “And if you need anything in the meantime, please do not hesitate to call.”

“I won’t,” Rey said, smiling at him. “Merry Christmas, Ben. Enjoy the day with your family.”

“Merry Christmas, Rey,” Ben responded. “I hope you have a good day, however it is you spend it.”

“I’ll just be asleep,” Rey laughed. “This time zone change is going to screw me over.”

Ben smiled. “Then enjoy your sleep. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Goodnight,” Rey said, climbing into the taxi. 

Ben stood there and watched the taxi drive off before beginning the walk to his car. As he climbed into the driver’s seat, he thought about the sexiest voice he’d ever heard, the beautiful hazel eyes, and he wondered if fate had just conspired to have him meet the right woman because Rey was amazing. 

He’d have Hux to thank for that, he realized suddenly. Maybe firing him would be a bit too much.

Ben thought about it for a moment, decided that firing him was still the right idea, and then turned on the car. He went home and collapsed on his bed, and as he drifted off to sleep, he found himself thinking about seeing Rey again.

New Year’s Eve couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
